


Both Of You

by ChaeyoungieSana



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaeyoungieSana/pseuds/ChaeyoungieSana
Summary: Dahyun and Chaeyoung meet Sana, a motorbike mechanic who is nothing like their first encounter





	Both Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first poly writing I’ve done, I hope it’s done well. These girls are my bias line and I love writing them in all the forms that can be created. I hope you enjoy this story <3

Sana was pulling and pulling, she was sweating, grunting and huffing yet the damn bolt just wasn’t budging, she’s been at this bolt for about twenty minutes now, she was frustrated and fed up. Sana stood up and turned away from the CBR500R, looked at the bolt and she went and grabbed some WD-40. If this didn’t work that Sana might just quit, she’s at that point.

Sana grabbed the can and shook it a few times, spraying the releasing lubricant onto the bolt Sana waited a few minutes, she looked around the workshop and sighed. Being the only one to work a Saturday sucked, technically the shop was supposed to be closed yet she went in and opened up, deciding to work rather than waste her time in front of the TV. Sana took hold of her socket wrench and 12mm socket, this bolt will come off. It just snapped.

“Fuck sake!” Sana threw her socket wrench down onto the floor with as much force as she could muster, the clanging sound echoing around along with her shouts. She huffed and swore again as she walked over towards the open garage shutter, unbuttoned her oil and dirt covered overalls and wiped her brow. She leant against the metal edge and looked up.

She made eye contact with two girls standing across the street, holding hands, staring at her with their mouths agape. Sana felt a small smile tug at her lips, so maybe these girls were cute and it wasn’t a creepy stare that she usually gets from old men. Sana gave the two girls a small wave and watched as one of them shoved her face into the others neck, shoving them down the street. Sana could just about make out the words of ‘gay hormones’, either way she chuckled and went back to the bike.

… 

Dahyun and Chaeyoung were strolling down the path, hand in hand, towards their local store, Dahyun was going on about desperately needing more Ramen and some snacks, Chaeyoung was skeptical about her girlfriend’s needs but she can never say no to Dahyun’s pout. As the girls were just walking in a comfortable silence, a girl swearing and a loud clattering noise dragged their attention over to a local motorbike garage.

Dahyun goes to walk on past but she’s yanked back by Chaeyoung who is staring at the garage door, a beautiful girl, actually a very beautiful girl is leaning against the door, her overalls unbuttoned and a dirt smear on her forehead. Dahyun is pretty sure both her and Chaeyoung are staring at this girl, Dahyun can feel that her jaw is slack and she doesn’t care at that moment. The girl lifts her hand and waves at the two girls, a small smile on her lips.

Dahyun can swear her heart is going to explode so she shoves her hot, red face into Chaeyoung’s neck and shoves Chaeyoung down the street.

“My heart can handle my gay hormones at this time.” She whines into Chaeyoung’s neck, as she keeps walking towards the store. Chaeyoung just chuckles before turning around and taking one last look at the girl, she makes eye contact one last time before leaving with a wink to the girl.

…

The next day Chaeyoung finds herself walking the same route towards the store but stops outside the garage that she and Dahyun had seen that pretty girl. Chaeyoung looks towards the open shutter and looks to see if she can spot the pretty girl, after a minute of looking she gives up, ‘maybe she isn’t working today’ Chaeyoung thinks to herself.

“I thought my swearing might have scared you off.” A voice says behind Chaeyoung. The short blonde haired girl turns around and comes face to face with the pretty girl.

“Not much can scare me off, especially from a pretty girl like you.” Chaeyoung replies smoothly, she always has had a way with words, the complete opposite to Dahyun. The girl chuckles before extending her hand to Chaeyoung.

“My name is Sana.” Chaeyoung takes a hold of her hand and shakes it.

“Chaeyoung. What are my chances of getting you on a date?” Chaeyoung asks hopefully, she may have a way with words but she is terrified of rejection like any person.

“If you’re asking? Very high.” Sana smirks, she did think both girls were exceptionally pretty when she seen them yesterday. 

“So is tonight good? I don’t like the thought of waiting so long to see you again. Call me desperate if you want, I just like what I see.” Sana feels a blush come on and she nods to Chaeyoung, she grabs a piece of paper from her pocket and a pen, scribbling down her number and name with a heart beside it. Urging Chaeyoung to text her when and where.

Chaeyoung skips to the store.

…

Chaeyoung arrives back to her shared apartment with Dahyun, the older girl sitting on the couch, her blue hair up in a bun and she’s wearing her round glasses that Chaeyoung loves so much. The scene would have been so peaceful if Dahyun wasn’t loudly slurping on ramen noodles.

The two girls make eye contact for a split second before Chaeyoung squeals and dives into Dahyun’s lap, the blue haired girl barely saving her ramen bowl from spilling everywhere from the force of her girlfriend’s tackle.

“I take it she said yes?” Dahyun asks as she wraps her arms around Chaeyoung, she feels the short blonde haired girl nod into her neck. “Do you know where you’re taking her?” 

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung kisses Dahyun’s cheek before heading to the kitchen to make a coffee. “You know that place a few blocks away that does spray painting?” Chaeyoung talks as she stirs her coffee, listening to Dahyun slurping at the noodles and broth, she’s already thinking of her date tonight, the girl, Sana, is beautiful. Chaeyoung is amazed she could speak let alone as her out, she is known to have a way with words but this girl could be her Achilles heel.

“Oh yeah, you’ve been there a few times with Jeongyeon right?” Dahyun quizzes, leaning on the couch to look at Chaeyoung. The shorter girl nods and smiles, bringing two cups of coffee over and hands one to Dahyun.

“That’s the place, I was thinking of taking Sana to dinner and then heading there. See what creations we can come up with.” She drinks her coffee before looking to Dahyun.

“So her name is Sana? That’s a pretty name,” Both girls nod at Dahyun’s statement. “So you said yesterday that after your date I should ask her as well?” 

“Of course! If she says yes to both of us maybe we could have a chance to date her together,” Chaeyoung trails off taking another sip of her coffee. “Or she’s a cassanova and will date anyone who asks.” She shrugs before finishing her coffee, stating that she’s heading for a shower and to get ready for her date with Sana.

“Okay, I’ll be here. Binge watching something on Netflix,” Dahyun shouts through the apartment. “Maybe I’ll even finish Star Trek.” She smirks, counting down the seconds before she hears thumping steps.

“Don’t you dare finish that without me.” Chaeyoung whines as she leans over the back of the couch, wrapping her arms around Dahyun and kissing her forehead.

…

“I had a really good time with you Sana.” Chaeyoung says as she feels her arms swing back and forth, Sana had started swinging their arms a while ago when she admitted that she also had a great night.

“Thank you for asking me Chaeyoung.” The elder girl replies as Chaeyoung walks her up to her apartment door. Sana was everything Chaeyoung expected; beautiful, kind and sweet. She was also everything Chaeyoung didn't expect; clumsy, hilarious, infectious and gentle.

For a girl who works and deal with motorcycles Chaeyoung wasn’t expecting Sana to love using the pink spray paint, she wasn’t expecting her to design lots and lots of different hearts and bears. She wasn’t expecting Sana to be so touchy, just gentle touches and hand holding, especially when she was wanting to kiss Chaeyoung. Honestly, Chaeyoung wasn’t sure what she expected but she was so glad she asked Sana out, she just really hopes Dahyun is given a chance as well.

The two girls part ways at Sana’s door bidding each other ‘goodbye’ and ‘I hope we can do this again soon’, as Chaeyoung leaves Sana with a soft kiss on her cheek.

…

Dahyun was working her usual shift at a local library, she loved reading and being surrounded by books so when the job of library assistant came up she grabbed it with both hands and sailed through her interview and got the job within a week of applying. She was collecting a stack of recently returned books when someone came up to the desk, as Dahyun turned around to offer help she felt the books slip from her grasp. A few did land on her foot but she tried not to let it show.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m sorry, let me help.” The girl, that Dahyun knows is named Sana, ran around the counter and helped pick up the books Dahyun had dropped.

“Uh-uhm. It’s okay…” Dahyun stumbled over her words as she bent down to help Sana. She was hopeless when it came to talking to pretty girls, Chaeyoung learned that first hand when the two girls started dating. “H-how can I help you?” Dahyun asks after they have gathered the books back into a pile.

“I was hoping you had a Haynes Manual?” Sana asks with a hopeful look in her eyes, and a small smile. “I bought this bike but it needs some work, and I don’t have this particular book.”

“We have a few,” Dahyun says as she looks at the computer, she finds it easier to talk without looking at Sana. “What one?”

“A Honda CBR600RR.” Sana replies, running her hand through her ash grey hair. Dahyun swears she felt her heart skip a beat at that action, she simply nods and types in what Sana said to her. 

“The system says we don’t have it but the name rings a bell,” the blue haired girl trails off as she looks at the rows and rows of bookshelves. Suddenly a lightbulb goes off in Dahyun’s brain and a bright smile graces her features. “Follow me, I think we do have it. Just in so I haven’t filed it into the system.”

She speeds off and around the counter, before quickly stopping and grabbing the stack of books she dropped earlier. She stilled needed to put these in their respective shelves. Sana, who is still smiling, follows Dahyun with a nod. Pulling her rucksack up off the floor and onto her leather covered shoulder. 

…

Sana notices that she is receiving some odd looks from the other people in the library as she follows the librarian towards the stairs, this library is huge, it reminds Sana of the local one she lived near in Osaka. As they walk towards their destination, the girl is putting away the books in her arms periodically, without even checking. She must know this place inside-out. 

The odd looks continue as she gets upstairs as well, it begins to play on her mind as too why she is getting odd looks. So she decides to ask the girl as the get to a quiet area. She should also ask her name too. 

“Hey, do I have something on my face?” Sana takes a gentle hold of the blue haired girl’s arm, gaining her attention as she asks her question. “I keep getting stared at.”

“Oh, well not many people come to a library in a leather bike jacket and boots. That could be it?” She replies, as she puts her final book away and looks at Sana once again. “But we only tend to get the usual people that come here often.” 

Sana looks at the girl as she finishes her answer, a small smile on her lips constantly and it just fits her so well, makes her beauty effortless. Her pale skin a stark contrast to her blue hair but it just works, Sana has never tried an overly crazy colour. But she admires anyone who does, and this girl’s appearance just screams that she’s tried them all.

“Thank you..” Sana trails off.

“Dahyun,” she extends her hand, her smile even wider and, if possible, more beautiful. “Kim Dahyun. I, uh, saw you the other day. Outside the garage.” Dahyun stumbles over her words a little as Sana makes contact with their hands, and all Sana can think about is how soft her hands are, how small and gentle they feel. 

“My name is Minatozaki Sana. It’s nice to meet you Dahyun.” Sana smiles, this girl is really adorable yet Sana feels bad feeling this way after having an incredible date with Chaeyoung the other day.

Dahyun indicates to Sana to follow her as she walks towards the rear corner of the library, familiar books catching the corner of Sana’s eye. They’re entering the motoring section.

“Here we are, let’s see if this book is here.” Sana watches as Dahyun begins to tap her chin with her finger as she skims over the book titles. She should really help look but she can’t help looking at the blue haired girl, she really is effortless with her beauty. “Do I have something on me?” She asks, catching Sana looking at her. 

Sana’s eyes widen quickly before smirking at Dahyun. “Just your beauty.” Sana replies before looking down at the bottom shelf of book, more Haynes manuals at the bottom. Sana failed to miss the red tint the spread over Dahyun’s cheeks and ears.

Sana let out a holler as she found her book, a wide smile as she was shushed by other library users. The Japanese girl left the library with her book and a phone number with a promise of a date.

…

Chaeyoung watches as her girlfriend walks in through their front door, running a hand through her hair before dropping her bag onto the floor. She takes her shoes off, gently placing them in their cubby hole and putting her slippers on, walking into the living room and crawling into Chaeyoung’s lap.

Chaeyoung chuckles before leaning down and kissing her cheek, hears and feels Dahyun whine before she is pulled back down, feeling Dahyun’s lips on her own.

“So… how was work?” Chaeyoung asks as she runs her fingertips up and down Dahyun’s right arm, this is what the two do most days after either of their shifts.

“A pretty Japanese girl came in, I got flustered talking to her, she said I had beauty on my face,” Dahyun let’s put a loud sigh before turning over in Chaeyoung’s lap. A large smile on her face. “She also asked for my number after I asked her on a date.” 

Chaeyoung cheered as she held onto Dahyun as she stood up and spun the two around. Laughter filling the bright room, the two girls just feeling the emotions and spirits lift at their shared thought.

…

“Thank you for saving me Chaeng.” Dahyun was leaving her shift at the library the moment the skies opened and rain poured out from above. At the moment she had believed that her walk home would have been in the pouring rain, a large umbrella appeared above her head which was accompanied by a large smile from Chaeyoung.

“You don’t have to thank me babe, it’s the least I could do for a girl who stole my heart.” Chaeyoung smiles at Dahyun, the same smile that made her fall for her and still continues to fall for. She’s also falling for Sana, both of them are, they’ve been on five dates each with Sana and every one gets better and better.

Dahyun let’s out a hum as she feels her cheeks heat up a bit more, Chaeyoung’s giggle filling her ears as she steps closer to Dahyun. 

…

Sana runs around the corner towards her apartment, the rain is bouncing off the ground and back up at this point, she can’t believe that her bike didn’t start. She’d have been home before this rain started.

As she looks up, it’s too late and she runs right into Dahyun and Chaeyoung, breaking up their kiss.

“Sana hey.” Both girls say at the same time, bright smiles on either of their faces, Sana would have been pleased to see either girl but at the moment all her brain can think of is that she’s went on a date with both girls yet here they are together, she just broke their kiss up.

Sana really hopes they aren’t cheating on each other with her, that would be a disaster.

“You’re soaked to the bone, come on in and get dried off.” Chaeyoung says as she opens a lobby door, taking one of Sana’s hands in her own. They’re incredibly warm compared to Sana’s cold and damp hands.

“We can give you a change of clothes and you can shower if you want.” Dahyun adds in as she makes her way to an elevator, pressing the button to call it to the floor.

Sana still isn’t functioning, her brain still thinking about the two girls cheating on each other with her and she just can’t think about anything but that. Chaeyoung escorts her into the elevator, placing Sana between the two girls, as Dahyun presses the button for the 8th floor. She just can’t think about anything else.

“Why aren’t either of you two freaking out?” She bursts out walking to the other side of the elevator, turning to face both girls.

“About what?” Chaeyoung quizzes, an adorable expression of confusion appears on her face as she looks between Sana and Dahyun.

“I’ve went on a date with both of you. I’ve kissed both of you on said dates. I want to go on more dates with both of you.” She exclaims, watching as both girls look at each other with smiles on their faces. Just before Sana can ask what they’re smiling about, the elevator dings and the doors open and Sana is walked down towards an apartment door the Dahyun opens.

 

“Why don’t you get yourself dried off and into clean clothes first. I don’t want you getting the cold.” Dahyun says, her eyes soft and Sana feels herself nodding in agreement before she could even speak to protest. Dahyun takes Sana’s hand in her own and leads her towards a bathroom while Chaeyoung follows before going into another room and getting what Sana assumes is spare clothes.

…

Sana feels refreshed and happier after having a hot shower, she’s changed into a clean pair of clothes and she can’t help but take note of how soft the clothing is. How soft everything in the room makes her feel, there is an aura that is relaxing and calming that flows throughout the apartment. Pictures of either girl decorating the walls, group pictures and pictures of the two together, Sana feels herself smiling at each picture as she follows them along the hallway.

Spices fill her nose and laughter fills her ears as she makes her way into the living room, she also smells coffee. She looks to her right and immediately makes eye contact with Chaeyoung as she stirs coffee, the younger girl sending Sana a wink before looking down at the three mugs she picks up. Sana looks over towards Dahyun who is carrying three ramen bowls towards the small table Chaeyoung placed the coffee mugs on.

“Come have some ramen Sana.” Dahyun chips towards Sana, both girls waving her over towards the couch that Dahyun is sitting on, while Chaeyoung takes a seat on the single armchair at the side of the table.

“So you want to go on more dates with us?” Chaeyoung asks after a long silence, her eyes wide and pure. Dahyun puts her chopsticks down and adjusts her position on the couch, she turns to face Sana and places her feet up and underneath her.

Sana nods, she isn’t sure what she wants to say but she knows she wants to see both girls again. But aren’t they together?

“But what about you two? Are you dating? That kiss seemed like it’s been done many times,” Sana places her head in her hands, she just has so many questions. “Please tell me I wasn’t a bet between you two.”

Both girls shout in protest at that statement, furious shakes of their heads, that forceful Chaeyoung almost spills her coffee in her hand.

“We’d never do that, but yes we’re together. We have been for 3 years next month. But you’re the first girl that we’ve both been interested in as well.” Chaeyoung smiles at Dahyun as she was recalling their time being together, the same smile she sent Sana all night, on their date.

“So…. you’re both interested in me?” Sana asks slowly, wanting to wrap her head around all of this and understand it all. “Together? At the same time?” 

Both girls nod their heads, their smiles wide.

“We’d never make you date us if it feels uncomfortable or you don’t want to. We get it, it’s not typical but it’s us.” Dahyun says, her smile never failing and Sana can’t help her heart jumping at the younger girl, she can’t help her heart jumping at either girl it seems to be her hearts reaction whenever she is with either girl.

“Me?” She asks again.

“Yes,” Chaeyoung reaches over and takes one of Sana’s hands in her own. Her thumb immediately stroking the back of Sana’s hand as she continues to talk. “You Sana. You’re wonderful and infections and incredible. You make us laugh and smile till our cheeks hurt and we can’t breathe sometimes with laughter.”

“You make our hearts race when you smile at us when you’re trying to hide a blush, you make us feel all fuzzy and warm when you kiss and hug us. Sana all the things you make us feel, we feel for each other, and I want to feel all of this with both of you.” Dahyun says as she holds Sana’s other hand and Sana feels so much happiness and warmth that she’s never gotten in her previous relationships. The two younger girls are so alike but so different that Sana could never pick one without the other. She is so happy that they aren’t asking her to choose between them, she is so happy that all they want is the chance to love her, together.

“God I’m so crazy for the both of you,” Sana sighs as she feels tears form in her eyes. “I want both of you, so if you’d have me I’d like to be yours. Both of you.” Sana barely finished her sentence before both girls squeal and immediately go to hug her, Dahyun and Chaeyoung dive forwards to wrap their arms around the Japanese girl.

It doesn’t matter that Dahyun head butted Chaeyoung in the process, all the mattered in the moment was they had each other and the happiness that was surrounding them was a complete new level to all three girls. The laughter that followed flowed well into the small hours of the morning, all three girls becoming too tired to move that when Sana woke up, she heard soft snores and the faintest smell of coffee filled her senses. 

She was in between Dahyun and Chaeyoung, their arms tangled up around her with Chaeyoung’s head on her shoulder and Dahyun’s head on her stomach. Sana just let herself smile and fall back asleep between her two favourite girls.


End file.
